


Cicatríz

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 03:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam y Dean comparten casi todo, incluyendo sus cicatrices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cicatríz

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para nem_sa♥ gracias por siempre estar ahí, como amiga, lectora, escritora, animadora (en especial animadora). Y también como el #15. Cicatrices de nuestra tabla de spn_momentos_es.

** Titulo: Cicatriz.  **

**Autor:** Ibrahil ([](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/profile)[ **evian_fork**](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/) ) & Vanessa ([](http://vane-chan6.livejournal.com/profile)[ **vane_chan6**](http://vane-chan6.livejournal.com/))

 **Fandom:** Supernatural

Rating: NC—17

 **Parejas/Personajes** : Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester – John Winchester.

 **Advertencias** : Temporada Cuatro/Cinco y Pre Serie.

 **Categoría** : Slash

 **Disclaimer** : Los chicos no nos pertenecen.

 **Resumen** : _Sam y Dean comparten casi todo, incluyendo sus cicatrices._

 **NDA:** Escrito como regalo de cumpleaños para [](http://nem-sa.livejournal.com/profile)[**nem_sa**](http://nem-sa.livejournal.com/) ♥ gracias por siempre estar ahí, como amiga, lectora, escritora, animadora (en especial animadora). Y también como el _**#15. Cicatrices**_ de nuestra tabla de [](http://spn-momentos-es.livejournal.com/profile)[**spn_momentos_es**](http://spn-momentos-es.livejournal.com/).  
  


La primera vez que sucede, Sam tiene doce y Dean esta cerca de los diecisiete. Dean tiene un cuerpo esbelto, desarrollado, vellos suaves en el pecho y debajo de sus axilas, piernas torneadas, músculos donde Sammy espera tener algún día. Porque puede que no lo admita en voz alta, pero desde los cuatro años, Dean es todo lo que el quiere ser.

Sucede porque Sam tuvo una noche de pesadillas, de esas que solo ocurren cuando John duerme en la otra cama, y los obliga a ambos a dormir en camas separadas, y no importa por mas que Sam se enfade y azote puertas, el asunto se queda como esta. Y como por consecuencia, esta adormilado en el salón de clases de la escuela numero tres de ese año.

Su profesora tiene gafas estilizadas, con marco de color rosado y un moño de señorita que debería infundir respeto, pero que solo informa al resto de los alumnos lo aburrida que es.

Dean debe estar teniendo más diversión al otro lado del edificio, seguramente flirteando con una chica.

Sus ojos se mueven hacia la ventana, es alrededor de las diez de la mañana y en el pueblito de turno esta caracterizándose por tener un calor más allá de lo que el puede soportar, tiene que incluso cerrar un poco sus ojos por el exceso de claridad que entra por aquellos ventanales y que solo a él parecen molestar.

La hoja de ese día, solo tiene el titulo y algunos cuantos apuntes más, se encuentra distraído y se pregunta nuevamente que estará haciendo Dean o su padre...

Cierra sus ojos de nuevo, y por unos minutos se queda dormido. Antes de que la campana resuene en sus oídos como el grito de una banshee, sobresaltándole y haciéndole levantarse de golpe, viendo al resto de los alumnos salir de la sala de clases.

Dios, tiene tanto sueño.

Se levanta y toma sus cuadernos, tirándolos en su mochila y colgándoselos al hombro, mientras sale sin despedirse ni hablar con nadie, esta vez no ha hecho ningún amigo, y no le importa mucho.

En el pasillo, piensa en saltarse clases por primera vez en su vida, esconderse en el baño y saltarse el quinto periodo hasta que Dean venga a buscarlo.

Y mientras esta en esos pensamientos, un chico alto, de años superiores, lo tumba al suelo.

Su mochila — que por poco es más grande que él — hace de su caído un poco menos dolorosa, porque si, siente que ha acaba de chocar con una pared humana y que le tomara unos segundos recuperar el aire, lastimosamente nota el silencio en el lugar y es que aparentemente, el café que el otro chico llevaba se ha derramado en su camisa. Y no parece muy contento por ello.

Suspira, esta tan dormido que no le importa un puñetazo para despertarlo. Aun así, eso no evita que le duela la espalda al ponerse de pie.

— ¿No ves por donde caminas, engendro? — el chiquillo gruñe, y Sam esta a apunto de hacer lo mismo.

Su voz suena amenazante y opinión de Sam, no es más que algún que otro idiota con aires de grandeza de al escuela secundaria.

— No molestes. — murmuro, poniéndose de pie para tomar su mochila y buscar os libros que se han salido de la misma.

Es vagamente consciente de como el chico sujeta su mochila y tira de el, y de como repite sus palabras con incredulidad manchando sus facciones enfadadas, como si no creyera el descaro de algunos.

— ¡Repite eso, mocoso! — grita con rabia, jalando con violencia a Sam y haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, pero antes de que vuelva a golpear el suelo, el agarre del chico ya no esta.

Los ojos que ni siquiera sabia había cerrado se abren de pronto, su cabello desordenado cayendo entre ellos, distorsionando un poco su visión.

— Dean.

Esta apretado contra el pecho de su hermano, tan firme como siempre lo ha imaginado, y la expresión de Dean es de molestia, pero también es la de el, porque no necesita que su hermano lo ande defendiendo de nada o de nadie. El no es un niño.

— Tu, el de la cabeza de escoba, mejor te disculpas con mi hermano.

— El es quien debería disculparse, ¡El nerd de mierda mancho mi camisa! — responde, claramente aterrado y señalando su camisa.

Sam puede sentir a su hermano temblar de rabia mientras le sujeta con mas fuerza, y antes de que Sam pueda hacer algo, Dean le suelta y el primer golpe es lanzado.

Mas tarde, con una ducha caliente y la cena fría en la mesa, observa a Dean de reojo, su hermano tiene una panela de hielo en su ojo derecho.  
Se ha estado aguantando la ira toda la tarde, la molestia corriendo en sus venas, tanto porque Dean le defendiera — cosa que repite, no necesita — como por que el idiota saliera herido por alguien que técnicamente no ha tenido su mismo entrenamiento.

— No tenias que hacer eso ¿Sabes? — soltó por fin, levantándose de la mesa cuando nota que la herida del brazo de su hermano ha empezado a sangrar un poco.

Fue cuando sujeto al chiquillo del brazo y este tiro su brazo a un lado, haciendo que la piel se rasgara con un casillero abierto. Naturalmente, les habían estado a punto de expulsar, pero Sam siempre había sido el inteligente, y con sus palabras había convencido al director de lo contrario, sino seguramente John se enfadaría.

— No, no tenía. Tú podías haberlo hecho, pero te congelaste. — Dean susurro, gimiendo por lo bajo cuando cambio de posición el hielo.

— ¿Qué? — gruño de inmediato, procurando no hacer el puchero con el que Dean le molestaba desde hace algunas noches "En serio Sammy, uno no sabe cuando estas enfadado, porque tus labios se fruncen y tiemblan..." — No me congele.

— Si lo hiciste. Dejaste que te arrastrara por todo el pasillo. — Sam no puede mas que rodar los ojos, Dean siempre el exagerado.

— Solo me mando al suelo. — explico rodando los ojos, sentándose frente al mayor y empezando a quitar el viejo vendaje. — Y para tu información ya le había dicho que no molestara.

— Auch, ten cuidado. — Dean mascullo, retirando el hielo y centrando su atención en Sammy y en sus pequeñas manos atendiendo la herida de nuevo. — ya, déjalo así, Sammy.

— No... Puede infectarse — contestó tan terco como siempre.

— Si, si... solo te gusta verme chillar, ¿cierto? — pregunta con una sonrisa, mientras alza su mano y revuelve el cabello de Sam como si tuviera cinco y no doce.

La mejor venganza de Sam fue colocar el algodón con alcohol directamente contra la herida, sonriendo con la mayor inocencia posible.

— ¿Cómo crees? , jamás pretendería eso.

Y si, Dean chilla, pero nunca en su vida lo admitiría, ni muerto, mucho menos por la risa con la que Sam recibe el sentimiento de satisfacción.

— Sammy... — Dean gimotea con esa voz que el pequeño esta seguro de escuchar cuando habla con chicas adultas, y hasta frunce los labios.

Son unos segundos en los que Sam se pierde en el gesto, más tiempo del que debería. Pero parece pasar desapercibido por su hermano.

— No seas quejica... debí ser yo quien recibiera esos golpes...

— Hey, si hubieras sido tu el que lo recibía, estoy seguro de que el se hubiera llevado unos cuantos también, ¿no crees? — Sam limpia una vez mas la herida y la observa en silencio, preocupando a Dean de nuevo.

— No lo se... — contesta unos segundos después, comenzando a vendar la herida con un vendaje limpio — No creo que fuera aconsejable que me defendiera, pudieron expulsarnos...

— Sammy. — Dean dice, suspirando. — Bien, cura eso y luego iré por algo de comer. — dice, queriendo terminar la conversación.

— ¿Puede ser algo más que hamburguesas? — pregunto, su voz baja mientras sus manos al fin se alejaban del hombro de su hermano.

— ¿Quieres que te lleve a un restaurant de comida pija, Sammy? Sabes que no tenemos mucho dinero. — Dean dice poniéndose de pie, tratando de no ver a Sammy y caer en la trampa que eran sus ojos.

— No es comida pija... solo me gustaría algo casero. — y tan pronto lo escucha sus ojos están en Sam, sin querer, como un acto reflejo.

— Sam. — suena serio esta vez, y Sam sabe que va a decir algo que no le gustara, algo que dejara una marca en su interior.

  
***

  
Hace tiempo no tenían una cacería que implicara hombres lobos.

Bobby había llamado y dicho algo de algunas cuantas desapariciones en un pequeño pueblo de esos que están más rodeados de bosque que de civilización misma. No había nadie más cerca que ellos y Dean había aceptado diciendo que hace tiempo no tenia un poco de acción contra algún hombre lobo... a veces pensaba que a su hermano le divertía más la cacería de lo que debería.

En serio, casi que pudo verlo saltar todo el camino al auto, pero era claro que no lo hacia solo por respeto a el y a lo que había sucedido con Madison hace ya unos cuantos años. Pero con Dean volviendo del infierno, el apocalipsis en sus traseros y unas ganas terribles de tratar de tener un caso normal, lo habían resuelto en menos tiempo del que ambos habían deseado, pero salvando mas vidas de las que podían salvar con cualquier otro caso de salar y quemar normal.

— ¿Vienes? — Dean pregunto, y Sam estuvo a punto de rodar los ojos, ni de coña iba.

Dean estaba de pie delante de la puerta del baño, pecho descubierto y pantalones desabrochados, con esa mueca de superioridad en sus labios que quería borrarle.

— ¿Qué tienes en mente? — preguntó su vista recorriendo el pecho ajeno, deleitándose con cada tramo que observa.

No importa cuanto tiempo pase su hermano es de aquellos que le sienta bien.

— Ducha, comer, dormir. — Dean responde y cuando se termina de sacar los pantalones se los tira en el rostro. — ¿así que vienes o no?  
Esta vez la vista de Sam se pierde entre las torneadas y el mismo sabe que firmes piernas de su hermano...

— Si — contesta, comenzando a quitarse su chaqueta y sabe que Dean esta sonriendo, pensando en que es irresistible y aún quiere borrarle esa sonrisita de los labios, pero también quiere estar un rato con el mayor en la ducha.

Dean en la ducha es tan bueno como Dean en la cama, en el auto y en la bolsa de dormir. Quizás mejor, por todo eso de estar desnudo y mojado a la vez.

Para cuando entra, Dean ya esta enjabonando debajo de sus brazos, de espaldas a el en el pequeño espacio de la ducha donde el rocío del agua apenas da para quitarse el jabón, pero esta calidad por la confianza con la que Dean se mueve, no rehuyendo su toque.

— ¿Sammy? — dice, y Sam sonríe, viendo como el cabello rubio esta lleno de champú, y dios, es irresistible que no meta sus dedos allí y frote a Dean, arrancando gemidos de placer del mayor.

—¿Si? —contesto cariñosamente, son momentos como esos en que se permiten ser en toda la extensión de la palabra algo más. No hay burlas o bromas, solo lo que ambos sientes y son las manos de Sam que luego de dejar un beso en la mejilla de Dean suben hacia el cabello rubio comenzando a masajear con lentitud.

Siente a Dean relajándose en su toque y volviendo a gemir, colocando una mano en la pared y suspirando.

— Dios, sabes como ganar una batalla, ¿no? — pregunto con voz débil, tomando las manos de Sam y girándose. — ven aquí, mójate.  
Las manos de Dean le atraen de forma que en segundos las gotas caen sobre su cabello, haciendo que por lo mojado parezca un poco más largo de lo normal y sus músculos se empapen también— Solo se lo que te gusta, es todo...

— Yo también se lo que te gusta. — Dean replica como si Sam acabara de retarlo, y le hace reír cuando sus pechos se juntan bajo el agua. — ¿o no?

— Si... lo sabes... por algo me invitaste a venir sin una camisa de por medio ¿No?

— Wow Sammy, hieres mis sentimientos. También te deseo con ropa si es lo que te preocupa. — mordiendo su cuello, Dean sujeta sus brazos y le obliga a rodearle la cintura. — aunque, sin ropa eres mucho menos nerd.

Un pequeño jadeo sale de los labios delgados para luego dejar una pequeña risa casi de inmediato — No soy ningún nerd... además mi ropa es normal Dean — y ahí esta un pequeño puchero comenzando a formarse, que por las gotas que rodean aquel rostro hacen que el mayor se pase una lengua por sus labios.

— ¿No lo eres? ¿Quieres mostrarle a tu hermano mayor que no lo eres? — Dean pregunta y alza su mano, esa donde una cicatriz aun rojiza permanece, un rasguño del vicioso hombre lobo.

— Estas herido — Sam hablo de pronto, olvidando el tema anterior y tomando entre sus manos la contraria —¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

— Solo es rasguño. — Dean dice, algo molesto porque Sam le cambie el tema, justo cuando había empezado a ponerse duro venia a Sam y le daba por tener un momento de nenas. — no duele.

— No... Puede infectarse — contestó dejando que un deja vu se abriera paso hasta el mayor, la imagen que llego era la de un Sammy más joven, diciéndole exactamente lo mismo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Disfrutas hacerme chillar? — pregunta, recordando que el mismo había dicho algo similar, solo que si no mal recuerda, aquella herida la había causado un humano.

— Sinceramente lo disfruto... — contestó con toda la mala intención para luego simplemente suspirar — Necesito curarte Dean

— Estamos en la ducha, Sam. Tengamos sexo y luego te dejo curarme. — respondió con una sonrisa picara, esperando que Sam cediera esta vez.

— Recibiste esa cicatriz por defenderme cuando el hombre lobo me golpeo ¿Cierto? — no tiene respuesta y aunque es mejor así el silencio le dice lo que busca — Es mi culpa... como aquella vez

— Oh dios, Sam. Por favor... — Dean dice, pero solo eso le delata, y dios, es incluso peor que Sam ocultando sus sentimientos. — bien, déjame lavarme el cabello primero.

Cuando Dean se voltea un poco molesto con su hermano son segundos en los que este aprovecha para pegarse a su espalda, su mano acariciando donde ambos saben esta la cicatriz de aquella vez — Nunca te lo dije aquel día pero lo siento Dean...

— No llores sobre algo que ya no esta allí, Sammy. — Dean dice, pero no se aparta, solo pega su espalda al pecho de su hermano y se quita el champú de la cabeza.

— Solo quería que lo supieras... — contradice, mientras deja pequeños besos por el cuello en el que puede vislumbrar también algunas pecas

— Pues tampoco es para tanto. Ambas veces... diablos, cualquiera de las veces que he recibido una cicatriz por ti no ha sido tu culpa, así que no te culpes, ¿quieres? — le pide, mas le suplica, cerrando sus ojos cuando el agua relaja su cuerpo.

— No me gusta verte herido — también es una suplica, una que estremece a Dean al golpear su piel mojada con suavidad, en un aliento cálido que le hace suspirar.

Dean quiere decir "no me gusta verte herido tampoco, por eso es que tomo las heridas en tu lugar", pero sabe cuan mala idea es.  
Especialmente cuando Sam se pone de estos humores raros que le dan de mujer.

— Tienes que dejar de hacerlo — Y Sam sabe que es realmente estúpido decirlo, que eso no detendrá a su hermano. Pero también sabe que su boca no puede simplemente callarlo — Anda vamos afuera para curarte esa herida.

— Aburrido. — musito el mayor, pero siguió a Sam, enrollándose en una de esas odiosas toallas diminutas de motel y adelantándose a la habitación mientras Sam secaba su ahora demasiado largo cabello castaño.

— ¿Yo? — pregunto cerrando sus ojos conforme ciertas puntas de su rebelde cabello apuntaban hacia todas partes, incomodándole — No te he dicho que no vayamos a hacer nada Deannie, pero primero tengo que curarte, prioridades — pico sonriendo cuando el otro arqueo una ceja en su dirección.

— Llámame Deannie de nuevo y te la corto, Samuel. — Dean rugió, dejarse caer en la cama y rascándose sobre la cicatriz.

— No hagas eso — su voz sale aguda y molesta, dando apenas dos pasos con sus enormes piernas y golpeando la mano con que Dean se rasca la herida — Que descuidado eres pareces un niño — se quejo, observando como su hermano le observaba aun serio — Y no creo que la cortes, la adoras

— ¿Quien lo dice? — Dean pregunto sardónico. — vamos, apúrate, quiero llegar a la parte donde comemos y dormimos ya que andas con la menstruación.

— Yo lo digo y....espera ¿Como que con la menstruación? — gruño, levantándose un segundo para alcanzar el pequeño botiquín que siempre cargaban con ellos, No era muy diferente al de aquella noche, ni siquiera la forma en que Sam tomo su mano y comenzó a desinfectar la herida, con la misma delicadeza.

Dean se preguntaba a veces, solo a veces, si Sam estaba consciente de ello.

— Eres una nena, por eso te llega la menstruación. — replico, siseando cuando Sam hundió el algodón húmedo de alcohol en la herida abierta. — hijo de puta.

— Tenemos la misma madre Dean — acoto sonriendo cuando su hermano le miro con esa mirada que siempre alejo a quienes le molestaban. Dean siempre le estaba cuidado, aun hoy se da cuenta de ello.

— No juegues esa carta conmigo o dormirás en tu cama. — gruño, aunque era obvio que no había otra cama en la habitación, pero la amenaza había funcionado mas de una vez cuando Dean aun tenia el nervio de escoger una habitación con dos camas, aunque Sam siempre acabara apretado a su lado.

Un puchero se forma en los labios de Sam que le miro durante unos segundos — Sabes que desteto dormir solo — tan pronto se dio cuenta de lo que dijo un fuerte sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas y decidió concentrarse en vendar correctamente la herida antes de que la vergüenza fuera mucha.

— Nena. — Dean no se carcajeo porque no quería volver a sentir como Sam cobraba venganza con su brazo recién comenzado a vendar. — la vieja cicatriz ya no esta allí. — susurra, acariciando una de las manos de Sam que venda su brazo.

Sam sube sus ojos sorprendidos hacia los verdes, dejándolos levemente sobre donde debería estar aquella otra cicatriz — No esta — confirmó acariciando levemente el hombro.

— Nope. Nuevo cuerpo, ¿recuerdas? — pregunta y suena algo agrio, pero también divertido al final cuando recuerda como Sam se había burlado de el cuando le había dicho que era virgen de nuevo, y una cosa había sido hacerlo con la camarera y otra teniendo a su hermano "deshimenizandolo" a su manera.

Sam suelta una pequeña risa para luego simplemente empujar a su hermano un poco hacia atrás y dejarse caer levemente en sus piernas, solo para después atrapar los labios gruesos en un beso que buscaba más tentar que cualquier otra cosa — No se si me gusta que ya no este — susurro contra ellos, volviendo a besarlo sin dar oportunidad alguna de que conteste.

— ¿Por que? ¿No te gusta el nuevo perfecto yo? — Dean pregunta y no puede evitar rodear con sus manos los glúteos de Sam y pegarlo a su cuerpo, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la cama totalmente.

— Es solo que... era — jadeo con pequeñas respiraciones más fuertes de por medio cuando sintió las manos de Dean — como algo de nosotros, un recuerdo...

— Hey... — Dean dijo suavemente cuando Sam enterró su rostro en su cuello, su cabello cubriendo el rostro de Dean parcialmente. — no seas tonto, me tienes a mi, no necesitas una tonta cicatriz, ¿cierto?

— Si... pero nunca más quiero perderte — dijo comenzando a dejar pequeños besos por el pecho desnudo de su hermano, recogiendo con sus labios las gotas que habían aun sobre la blanca piel.

— Sam... — Dean pensó hablarle como su hermano mayor, pero lo que salió de su boca fue un suave gemido cuando Sam mordió una de sus tetillas, y pudo jurar que decía "aquí había una también", mientras continuaba su camino por su pecho.

Enseguida sintió nuevamente los dientes del menor, esta vez, tomando entre ellos parte de la piel que rodeaba su ombligo, donde luego paso insistentemente su lengua, sintiendo como su hermano esta duro en cuestión de segundos. Eso le gustaba, que Dean reaccionara a su toque con tanta fuerza.

Casi podía sentirle temblar de pasión, pero sabia que Dean nunca lo admitiría, que solo se limitaba como siempre a gemir bajito y sujetarle del cabello, aplicando fuerza cuando quería tenerlo en un sitio especifico, como mordiendo sus caderas y recorriendo con su lengua donde estaba una de sus nuevas cicatrices.

Cuando bajo un poco más, sus labios se pegaron con ese pedacito de piel donde comenzaba el miembro del mayor y disfruto de succionar un poco, delineando luego partes del mismo. No sabia que disfrutaba más, si eso o el solo hecho de escuchar esos pequeños jadeos cada vez más necesitados.

Finalmente, despertando del irracional placer de tener a Sam jugando con su miembro, Dean lo tomo de los antebrazos, y no le tomo mucho para tener a Sam contra el colchón, la mitad de sus largas piernas de pie grande fuera de la cama mientras el se ajustaba sobre su cuerpo, su erección adhiriéndose al abdomen de Sam antes de que sus labios lo hicieran al cuello del mismo.

El cuerpo de su hermanito se siente caliente, sabe que lo esta por la misma forma en se mueve, como busca encontrarse con sus labios, con su cuerpo — Dean — su nombre en un lloriqueo así, con esa voz rota que por el placer solo hacen que el calor también le invada, solo que cada vez más.

— Adoro cuando suenas como un niño, todo suplicante y dispuesto a rogar, Sammy. — Dean le dice con una sonrisa traviesa, dejando un marca rojiza donde hace segundos ha estado succionando.

— No sueno como ¡Ah, oh Dean! — gimoteo de nuevo, el sonrojo en sus mejillas no solo era de pena sino también porque su hermano había comenzando a aruñar levemente su piel causando que su miembro empezara a dejar ir pequeñas gotas de liquido pre seminal y que su vista se nublara.

— Si, si suenas... dios, me hace imaginarme como hubiera sido... — pregunta suavemente, regresando al rostro de Sam y mordiendo su lóbulo. — escucharte gimiendo tu primera vez.

Una pequeña sonrisa fue lo que de inmediato causo en su hermano que le miro con los ojos llenos de una leve capa, por un segundo no supo definir si era lujuria o algo más, no cuando en un descuido se encontró con la espalda contra el colchón y todo el enorme cuerpo de Sam sobre él — ¿Te lo has imaginado? ¿Como fue la primera vez que alguien me toco?

Su pregunta sale con un pequeño siseo de ambos, pues ha comenzando a rosar levemente sus glúteos contra la erección de su hermano.

— Mmmm muchas veces... — Dean susurra. — creo que tengo derecho a saber como salió... después de todo, me lo debes.

—¿En que sentido chico listo? — pregunto, dejando esta vez que aquel miembro se restregara justamente en medios de ambos glúteos, haciendo la fricción muchísimo más profunda.

— Bueno... me lo debes. — Dean respondió simplemente, lamiendo la barbilla de Sam antes de sonreír. — ¿vas a continuar jugando o vas a ponerte serio, Samuel?

— No me llames así... — se quejo sonriendo con diversión antes de continuar hablando—¿Quieres alguna posición en especial? — la pregunta viene mientras estirándose un poco saca de un poco de lubricante.

— Déjame pensar... — Sam rodo sus ojos antes de sonreír, Dean pensando no era una muy buena idea, y aunque sabia que a su hermano le gustaba rudo, dejando su cuerpo lleno de pequeños rasguños cada vez que acababan saciados en la cama, la única forma de que eligiera eso es que lo hicieran de frente. — ¿que tal sin lubricante y solo saliva?

—Esta bien — Dean sabia que la respuesta no podía ser tan rápida y positiva a su favor — De frente...

— ¿Que? No. — se queja, frunciendo el ceño, quiere que le duela, quiere sentirlo en la mañana, pero ni de coña que va a dejar que Sam le vea.

— Por favor — susurra, sus ojos buscando los ajenos y sabe que sus mismas palabras vuelven a salir en forma de súplica — Por favor Dean...

— No, Samuel. — Dean gruñe y se esta girando, pero Sam es mucho mas rápido, sujetándole de la pantorrilla y tirando de el hasta que lo deja abierto en la cama.

Sus enormes manos bajan a los glúteos de su hermano, solo acariciando en el trayecto — Por favor Dean, por favor — susurra de nuevo, para luego llevar un dedo a su boca y si comenzar a chuparlo.

— Bastardo tramposo. — entre maullidos y gruñidos animales, Dean acaba cediendo a medias, el dedo de Sam introduciéndose hasta el primer nudillo lentamente, para luego girar de un lado a otro y sumergirse en todo su largo en Dean.

Sam ríe contorneando el dedo de un extremo a otro sintiendo como el espacio empieza a crecer, así como las cosquillas, no necesita que Dean lo diga, lo sabe por la forma en que se mueve su cuerpo. Buscando cada vez más que él le abra y si, cuando se inclina y empieza a usar su lengua también el mayor se contornea exquisitamente no sabiendo si seguir o huir de todo lo que esta sintiendo.

— Mío — susurro Sam contra la piel arrugada de aquella entrada para luego embestir con su grueso dedo — Mío — repitió y embistió de nuevo, de nuevo y Dean apenas contenía sus jadeos porque con cada embestida rosaba aquel punto dentro de el.

Quería decir que todo esos sonidos solo estaban saliendo de el porque Sam era un tramposo, pero prefirió callárselo y encajar sus uñas en la espalda de Sam, casi trayendo sangre a la superficie con la fuerza con la que se sujetaba. Gruñendo bajo, acabo por enrollar sus piernas sobre los hombros de Sam, empujando su culo contra la boca que succionaba los bordes de su entrada.

— Sam... Maldición, ya, solo... ya.

Por unos cuantos segundos solo siente aquellos escurridísimos labios succionar mas y dos dedos moviéndose de él, torturándole con leves movimientos sobre su próstata pero de pronto todo para y sus ojos verdes bañados en placer, más oscuro de lo normal, vislumbrar a su hermano colocarse enfrente de él, justo con la punta de su miembro lista.

Cierra sus ojos, y se siente terriblemente vulnerable cuando Sam muerde su carótida al el girar su rostro. Sam lo cubre todo, dejando su cuerpo embotado bajo el, es un monstruo después de todo, y es sin duda el único amante que Dean ha tenido de ese tamaño.

También puede sentir los labios de su hermano menor curvarse en una sonrisa cuando el glande traspasa el primer anillo, y el siseo de dolor que escapa de tanto sus labios como los de Sam hace que sus vellos se ericen. Duele. Pero duele demasiado bien.

Es una sensación extraña, sintiéndose más unidos en el dolor y cuando el menor esta dentro, sus manos toma el rostro de Dean con fuerza fijándolo en el suyo y pidiendo con ese gesto que habrá los ojos.

Es difícil cuando el monstruo de Sam esta entrando, pero no le toma mucho ceder y abrir los ojos, encontrándose con los de su hermano, brillantes con cosas de las que nunca quiere hablar en voz alta pero que le arrancan un gemido de placer.

— Sammy.

Los labios de su hermanito tiemblan un poco, apenas humedeciéndose conforme siente la estreches del mayor rodeándole y sus ojos imposiblemente verdes observándoles, trasmiten tanto que el aire empieza a escapárseles, porque si, las palabras nunca podrán decirle lo que el reflejo esmeralda si.

— Dean — susurro antes de embestir, una y otra vez.

Sam no espera, solo sigue su instinto, y Dean siempre ha sabido lo salvaje que Sam es por costumbre, mucho mas cuando el lo pide así, con poca lubricación y mucha fuerza, queriendo sentirle por dentro. Como si le abriera por primera vez.

— Dean. — el lloriqueo que escucha de nuevo le hace cerrar los ojos, aún más cuando Sam empuja tomando sus piernas para impulsarse haciendo que con el movimiento su entrada se abra imposiblemente, un escozor que le hace gruñir cuando le recorre.

— Dios, por favor... házmelo mas duro... — suplica, ojos cerrados fuertemente ahora, uñas encajadas en los hombros de Sam, la cama golpeando la pared al ritmo de las embestidas crecientes de su hermano. Es casi el sexo mas brutal que han tenido en un tiempo, y esta seguro que no podrá manejar sin sentirlo.

Grita cuando siente los dientes del menor contra un costado de su cuello, luego contra su oreja, una y otra vez, además del aliento golpear la piel roja, mientras siente los embates de Sam dentro de él.

— Te amo. — son besos lo que ahora recibe por todo el rostro, mientras aun con los ojos cerrado se pregunta que vera si abre los ojos.

— Sammy, por favor... — susurra, y logra conseguir a ciegas encajar sus dedos entre el cabello del otro Winchester. — te amo también... — es tímido cuando lo dice, pero lo dice con Sam enterrado en su sitio mas vulnerable, susurrando cosas a su oído, jugando un poco mas con su excitación.

— ¡Oh Dean, mi Dean! — gimió apenas levantando a su hermano desde su espalda con ambas manos para así hacer que este sienta aun mejor la punta de su miembro mojada y firme golpearle una y otra vez.

Abusa de la próstata de su hermano en una serie de embestidas largas. Hasta que por fin sucede, los músculos internos de Dean se contraen con ímpetu sobre su miembro intermitentemente, mientras se corre fuertemente.

Sus ojos verdes se abren levemente, algunos segundos, solo lo suficiente para que se quede grabado a fuego en su mente el justo momento en que Sam esta mirándole con todo lo que el sabe que no quiere identificar, pero que en secreto es el centro de su vida; desde el mismo momento en que supo que le quería.

— Dean. — gruño el menor, empezando a correrse también.

Los temblores de su cuerpo le absorben, llenándole de placer porque Sam hace esos pequeños soniditos mientras sigue embistiendo, esta vez mucho mas lento, pero tocando sus sensibles paredes.

— ¿Estas bien? — pregunta cuando Sam se deja caer sobre su cuerpo.

— Más que bien. — susurro aun conteniéndose para no temblar demasiado —¿Y tu?

— Perfecto, Sammy. — Dean responde. — ahora sal, estoy pegajoso donde tu sudor me toca, es asqueroso.

— Nena. — acuso, haciendo tal y como Dean le acaba de ordenar salir, provocando un siseo de parte del mayor. — ¿Nos duchamos?

— ¿De nuevo? — Dean pregunta algo drogado por el sentimiento. — no lavare tu cabello.

— Yo lavare el tuyo — contestó llevando una de sus enormes manos a acariciar levemente el cabello rubio.

— ¿De nuevo? — pregunto suavemente. — me gusta la idea, también, eres una perra, me arde el culo. — gruñe empujando a Sam con una mano y poniéndose de pie.

— No soy una perra — se quejo ayudando a su hermano a levantarse de la cama. ¿Y como no te va a doler si mi polla estuvo jugando ahí? — comentó con toda la malicia.

La respuesta de Dean es un empujón que le hace caer contra la cama de nuevo. Pero el bastardo esta sonriendo.

—Sera una larga noche. - susurro Sam, su cabello apuntando a todas partes sobre las sabanas y su sonrisa, resplandeciendo como siempre solo para su hermano.

Quien siempre había recibido los golpes por él, quedando con cicatrices que aunque quizás el tiempo quitara, el sentimiento que las ocasiono no desaparecería.

Ni ahora ni nunca.


End file.
